Togepi's Week Vacation
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: What if Togepi hadn't evolved and left Misty? Instead, he has to be baby-sat by Ash's Pokemon, Tracey and Professor Oak. Enjoy! Not one of the best stories. Friendship between TogepiXSceptile


It was a normal day at Professor Oak's lab. All of Ash's Pokemon except Pikachu and Aipom were there.

Sceptile…arms behind the back of his head, sitting idly under a tree when he saw Professor Oak, Tracey and Misty coming. Azurill, the Pokemon Tracey had given her, was playing with Togepi.

"Yeah…" Misty said. "So, I'll be out of town for a few days with my sisters. No gym battles and such. So I've decided that Togepi will stay here. He wanted to play, but he couldn't lately since I've been training."

Togepi giggled and waved good-bye to Misty. Now he was going to have the best week of his life. It was going to be so magical and adventurous. He began wondering what to do first with the other Pokemon.

"Now, Togepi. Go find someone to play with…" Tracey said. "Lunch isn't till an hour."

Togepi walked around. He received friendly greetings from all the Pokemon. "I'm SOOO bored!" he whined.

Corphish grinned. _Oh yeah! Payback time, Sceptile!_ "Hey, Togepi! Sceptile said he wants to play with you!"

Togepi bounced up and down. "Sceptile! Sceptile! Can we play Super Smash Bros Brawl? Tracey has the game and he said anyone can play!"

Sceptile was now mad. "Fine…" he sighed, reluctantly.

Twenty minutes later…

"But I wanna be Fox!" Togepi whined.

"Kid, I want to be Fox. Who else am I going to be?"

"Luigi...or Mr. Game and Watch...or Ike. "

"No! You be some one else…"

"But…WAAAAAA!" Togepi began to bawl loudly.

Sceptile was annoyed."Fine…"

"Yay! Five stock match! On Luigi's Mansion."

After nine minutes of intense fighting, both were left with one life. Togepi as Fox and Sceptile as Ike, fighting. _Heh…I can beat this kid…_

A Smash Ball appeared. Sceptile used Ike to get the Smash Ball, but Togepi grabbed it. Fox used Landmaster and pwned Sceptile and Ike.

"Ha ha…you got pawned by an egg." Swellow said.

"Shut up!" Sceptile said.

After lunch, Togepi did the most torturing thing ever. Make Sceptile watch Barney with him.

Just as Togepi got to the ending, he began to sing. "I love you...you love me...we're a happy family...with a great bi-" Sceptile grabbed a gun and blew up the TV. "Aww… oh well."

That night, as Togepi got comfortable in small bundle of pillows, he asked. "Sceptile, can you tell me a story?"

Sceptile groaned. Today was already rough enough. "How about we all tell a story?" Bayleef said.

"How about how Togepi beat Sceptile in video games?" Corphish sneered.

"Never heard that one…" Bulbasaur said. "Sounds boring.."

"Well. Sceptile is Ike and Togepi is Fox. They fight on Luigi's Mansion with five lives each. After about ten minutes, they each have one life left. A Smash Ball appears. Sceptile fails to get it. At the last minute, Togepi pawns Sceptile."

"Um, yeah. This is fun and all…but I would like to leave now." Sceptile said.

"Whatever, Mr. Killjoy." Corphish sneered. Sceptile gave him a dirty look.

_Next day,_

Sceptile looked outside. It was a bright sunny day. Togepi would be here for six more days. "Oh no!" Totodile said. "Togepi ate some candy and is having a sugar rush!"

There Togepi was, bouncing from wall to wall. "Oh great…"

Minutes later, Togepi came in the room. "Man, what a morning. I ate candy and I bounced off the walls and hit my head. Sceptile, will you play Mario Kart Wii?"

"No…no…enough is enough!" Sceptile said. He stared down at Togepi, who was looking up at him with huge, innocent looking eyes.

_The cuteness…it burns!_ Sceptile finally said. "Fine…alright!"

Togepi held the Wii Wheel as Sceptile turned the game on.

"Just like at the Cerulean Gym with Politoed…" Togepi said.

"Togepi...pick a dang character and have a race." Sceptile said. He had picked Luigi.

"Alright. Baby Peach! Because she is cute and cuddly like me!"

_At least she's not annoying..._Sceptile said.

"Daisy Circuit and Rainbow Road and that's it."

Togepi agreed. It was the maximum of 9 laps. Daisy Circuit was already tough enough. Sceptile could feel his own hands blistering. "Now Rainbow Road!" Togepi chirped.

Sceptile wanted to stop playing. The pillows of fluid were probably going to burst. He barely beat Togepi.

They began on Rainbow Road. As Sceptile used Luigi to pass the 7th lap, he couldn't stand it.

"Rrrrr…" Sceptile grunted in pain. Togepi won because of the pain.

"Yay! Ties!" Togepi began to do the moonwalk.

"Now, I'm going to relax outside." Sceptile tried to say as kindly as possible. "Go run with Bulbasaur or kick Corphish...or ask Bayleef to play Wii Sports with her…"

"Okay."

Sceptile went outside and went by a stream of water. _Oh my gosh…this is horrible. I can't take the kid, _He thought, as he set his blistering hands in the water. _He's like a living pain. _

After an hour, Sceptile awoke after a nap. Togepi did a good job not to disturb him while he rested him and his sore, blistering hands.

"Sceptile. I want to watch TV!" Togepi said, the remote control in his hands.

_That's normal enough…_he thought. He went inside and delicately held the remote control, trying not to pop the blisters.

Togepi decided to watch a movie. It was a James Bond movie, after watched a little Spongebob and South Park. (and yes I bought them a new TV for them). While watching South Park, Sceptile yelled, "What the...Togepi!"

"Aw, but I want to watch it!"

"No, it's too inappropriate for little kiddies like you."

"But...but...But what am I supposed to watch?"

_Not Barney..._Sceptile thought and said, "Spongebob..."

"Okay!" Togepi said. "This show is weird anyway..."

"Then why were you watching it?"

"Just to annoy you!"

The movie finished and Sceptile had fallen asleep, bored.

When he awoke, it was lunch. Togepi ate silently and was now popular with the others.

After lunch, Togepi was fiddling with a small plastic flute he found upstairs. "What in the hay are you doing?" Sceptile asked.

"Trying to play the flute." Togepi said, making a first attempt.

"No…no…no…you're not doing it right. I'll show you."

Sceptile began playing, which entertained Togepi till it fell asleep.

That night, Sceptile thought. _Maybe…_ he thought_ It's not as bad as it is now._

The next day, Togepi found a baseball set for twenty. He played with the others, against Corphish's team. The reason: Corphish was enjoying his revenge. He lost anyway: the score being 19-23. Sceptile had to admit: _The kid seems to now realize not to annoy me. He didn't seem to be a pest. But there is still tonight and five extra days. Will he try to be a pest?_

The next day, Togepi looked in a room and saw paper and crayons. "Togepi, would you like to draw a picture for Misty?" Tracey asked, blushing when he said Togepi's master's name.

Togepi bounced up and down. He knew how Tracey had a crush with Misty. (I was beginning to like the couple MistyXTracey anyway.) An hour later, he showed the picture to everyone, including Tracey. It was a picture of them, on their so-called wedding day, kissing. "Um...that's nice Togepi...I'll make sure you give to Misty."

Sceptile came in and said, "You know you're annoying, right?"

Togepi smiled and said proudly, "Yeah."

The next day came and gone. Togepi watched TV and played fetch with Bulbasaur and Totodile. Sceptile did some sparring matched with Swellow, Corphish and Donphan.

On the 6th day, Togepi grew bored. "Let's play Tag."

"No…" Swellow teased. "Go play with you uncle Sceptile."

"Shut up…" Sceptile said, exhausted. He was tired and needed a real good sleep.

"I know! How about we play dress-up?" Togepi said.

"Togepi, that is for girls!" Corphish said.

"Just let the kid…" Sceptile was about to kill Corphish.

"Yay!" Togepi said.

Togepi brought a small suitcase full of make-up. "Someone make me pretty…"

Swellow powdered Togepi's face with face powder and fake eyelashes. Then, he put cherry scented lip gloss on Togepi. Then, he gave Togepi a skirt. "There…" Swellow said. "All done."

Togepi said, "Thanks! Don't I look amazingly sexy?" (gasp Togepi!)

"Togepi!" Everybody said.

On the same day, they began to play hide and go seek. Sceptile agreed to be it, to get the exercise from walking and running and swinmming to find any water Pokemon. He successfully found all the others except Togepi.

He then found Togepi, about to fall off a small cliff. "Togepi! I'll save you."

He saved Togepi and Togepi said "Thanks Sceptile. You're the best Pokemon I've ever met at this ranch!"

That made Sceptile give Togepi a special bond he never though he found.

The next day, Togepi said good-bye to all his friends. He managed to tell Misty (witthout talking) about how Sceptile played with him a lot.

"Thanks Sceptile." Misty said.

Sceptile smiled as he saw Togepi wave good-bye.

After lunch, he sat under the tree and fell asleep, glad to finally glad to sleep peacefully for once for a whole week.

Later, he looked at Cirphish with a death stare and said, "Run, crab-tard, run..." Corphish ran from Sceptile and got his butt kicked by Sceptile.


End file.
